Accidentally in Love
by xClydSempai
Summary: AU, One-shots. Yuri Lowell, a female mistaken to be a male. Watch as how her friends and foes find out of her gender. Warning : Contains MANY Swears and may even fill in a paragraph, Gender Bend. Fail Humor maybe? Not suitable for those who aren't used to swearing, so please refrain from reading this if you are below the suitable age.
1. The Ironing Board

**Airi : **So, heya, readers. This fic is brought to you by.. uh..

**Yuri : **..the toilet. -deadpans-

**Airi : **I-Is there something wrong? Well, yes! Brought to you by the toilet!

**Estelle : **No, Airi-chan. I think.. it's because you forgot the fact that you yourself wrote it.. -grins-

**Airi : **Oh shi—! I even forgot simple stuff like t..that?! Nevermind, forget it. Disclaimer pl0x.

**Estelle : **Airi doesn't own Tales of Vesperia. If she did.. she'd... -drools-

**Yuri : **Estelle, don't you dare talk about it..

**Estelle : **Yes, yes. Well, on to the fanfic!

**Chapter 1 : **Yuri Lowell, The Iron Board

Yuri Lowell's PoV

_Flat. _Okay gee, I know I'm freaking flat! But who cares! I'm flat, flat and flat! No matter how many freaking times you say it, I know I'm flat! Perverts. Go away if you're not interested. Besides, flatness prevents perverts from coming, right, right, right?! I don't care if I'm flat, back off! Sheesh! I know I know, _no one _knows I'm a freaking girl!

"Uh, Yuri..?" came a child's voice, and I looked at the child—Ted. Oh shit, did he just see what I did...? Oh shit, shit, shit! I feel like bursting!

"Er, yes Ted?" I asked in my usual voice, which was rather deep. I didn't want to smile. I was obviously in a foul mood.

"W-Well, the aque blastia.." Ted nervously touched his cheek with his small finger. "Hanks wants you over there to help them fix it."

"The great Flynn is there, right?" I folded my arms against my.. um.. breasts. Although they didn't realize it was there, it's still there, 'kay?! "He'll fix the problem."

"You do know he's busy with his knight activities!" Ted snapped at me, trying to convince me to get out there and help them _men. _"I bet he's depending on you to protect the Lower Quarter, like do one of these things."

"_And _there he goes again, getting the best part." I sighed, releasing my arms. I grabbed my sword, and Repede followed me from behind as I walked towards the window. "Repede, use the door."

"Woof." A whine saying 'no'. Ugh, go do whatever you want. I jumped out of the window, yawning loudly, and there goes Repede landing on my head. Hope he doesn't poo on my head like last time.

The green-haired kid ran towards the fountain, and I followed him reluctantly from behind. If only I had larger breasts... then I wouldn't have to do anything troublesome like this, right? Like what men did, right, right, right?! Fuck my fate, I want to be a normal-breasted girl! Fuck fuck fuck fuck! Oh fuck this, I'm just gonna' deal with it.

"Finally, you're here, Yuri!" Hanks called out for me, and I felt terribly lazy to reply. "Oi, Yuri! Get your ass here!"

"Fine fine!" I grunted loudly, stepping into the ruined water fountain. Fuck my fate, once again please. "Who the fuck did this?"

"Well, we called over a mage to fix the blastia," Hanks explained, and I continued listening to him just as though he were an old man telling stories. "..an—Yuri! I'm not an ol' man telling stories! Don't slack off!"

"Gee, mind reader." I sighed loudly, continuing my work. "Mordio 'aight? I'll go hunt him, crush him, kill him, hunt him, crush him, kill him, hunt him, crush him, kill hi—"

"Yuri, just get to work." Hanks deadpanned at me, thanks to him realizing I was saying those three things repeatedly so that I could spare some time of not working. "..and don't dare do those three stuff."

"Oh yes I will, you won't stop me." I said sarcastically, grabbing my sword and jumping out of the fountain. "Mordio, here I coooome!"

"Yuri!" I ran as fast as I can, till I couldn't even hear the old man's voice. Geez, so much for looking like a guy.

My tummy grumbled as Repede tailed me from behind. I placed my hands behind my head lazily, looking around for any signs of 'Mordio'. Who the fuck is that mage anyway? Even his or her name sounds so weird. Ugh, fuck it. _His _name. Even if it's a male or a female, I'm still calling them 'he'! Ugh, fuck this stupid world..

"This mansion.." I mumbled, examining the huge mansion. "..looks like it belongs to some creep."

I immediately kicked the door open, and I looked around the mansion. Repede barked annoyingly behind me, but I didn't dare to shut him up. I then walked up to a locked door, only to find the bag of jewels the Lower Quarter sacrificed just to get the aque blastia fixed. Seems like this mage is gonna' pay for not doing his best. I glared at each door in the house, and finally a suspicious guy popped out of nowhere, trembling.

"Ohoho," I laughed like an old lady, glaring at the suspicious figure. "Will you explain yourself, dear dear Mordio?"

"...Fuck this!" the mage shouted, leaving the bag of money. I then caught a glimpse of what he was holding in his hand—the aque blastia. Oh shit, he's gonna owe us big time. "Just take that piece of trash! I'm leaving with this!"

"Oi son of a bitch, wait!" I shouted, attempting to grab the mage. But, I was too late. He had run as fast as a slow bitch to the exit. "Ugh, fuck you."

"It's Yuri Lowell!" Oh shit, that voice sounds very, very, unfamiliar. I turned over to the caller. Hey look, Tweedle A and Tweedle B. "So you have the nerves to step foot into the Noble's Quarter! Especially someone like you. You even tresspassed a noble's mansion!"

"Hey, nice seeing you, Tweedle A and Tweedle B!" I waved at them enthusiastically, and I immediately knocked them out without sparing a minute or two. "Ugh, this is why you never get a rank up. Nice nice."

"...Yuri Lowell.." Tweedle B mumbled, kissing the floor as I speak. Oh, it's so beautiful for him, isn't it? "We won't.. forgive you for this.."

"We?" I smiled sarcastically, tilting my head. "Oh! You mean you and the floor! Of course the floor won't forgive me for corrupting it's beauty by stepping on it! Yes, yes!"

"How dare you... insult the knights.." Tweedle A attempted to get up, but failed as he dropped back onto the floor. "Ugh!"

"Oooh, a love triangle!" I commented sarcastically as always. "Oops, shouldn't waste anymore time. Let's get going, Repede."

I stepped on the two knights to make sure they lose their consciousness, then I immediately ran towards the exit. But before I could, I was stopped by none other than fellow gay Cumore. My, my, how much I'd looove to kick his gay ass. Yes, yes, how much I'd loove to go throw him in the trash can that's flying in the air. Uh oh, seems like I'm in looads of trouble, aren't I?

"Why hello there, Yuri fucking Lowell." Okay, thanks for the compliment. But jeez, I don't fuck my family name. Jeez, Captain fucking Cumore. Oh my, what a nice name. If only I knew his family name. "I see you've used your filthy feet to step onto the floor of the Noble's Quarter."

"Yep, Captain fucking Cumore." I replied, smiling sarcastically. "Whatabout it? I'd love to visit prison."

"Good for you then, Yuri fucking Lowell." Now this is giving me the creeps. Just hurry and arrest me. I closed my eyes and sighed, throwing the bag of money to Repede, and he understood straight away. "Knights! Arrest him."

Yes, _him. _Thank you, knights. I'm a guy, yes? Yes, I'm a guy! Before I was touched by those filthy perverted men, I touched my breasts. Fuck this, it's too flat. I was then hit with a metal pole (oh nice), and fainted (oh I'm so strong). Prison, here I come!

I slowly regained consciousness in a... beautiful room. I looked around, and the beautiful color made me wanna' faint. Oh, nice. My sword isn't with me. Maybe I should just sleep. Yes, yes, leave it to the Great Flynn Scifo, he'll solve this in one piece! Now then, time to slee—

"Oh youngster!" Okay, fuck that. What the fuck does this old man next door want? "You're finally awake!"

"Yes, I'm finaallly awake! Must be a good morning!" I commented on my own status, yawning loudly. "Mornin' old man~!"

"Oh, mornin' to ye as well then, kiddo." the old man replied sarcastically, but I bet he was deadpanning at that time. "Hey, I know a way out of here."

"Do I fucking look like I wanna get the fuck out?" I questioned, laying on my oh-so-comfortable bed. "Okay, 'night old man."

"W-Wait wait!" the old man called me out so that I'd not sleep. Silly, I wasn't even planning to sleep—"I can't even see you, y'know!"

"Oh, I'm veery aware of that." I stated, deadpanning at the wall seperating us both. Good, I wouldn't even want to sleep with that pedophile who wants to see my face. "So, what the fuck is it?"

"Somewhere nearby, there's this statue." the old man explained, and I listened reluctantly. Oh, I just admitted that I was listening. "..I'll give you a key out of your chambers later."

"Oh why, thank you." I smiled inwardly, assuming that it was a joke. "Now time to slee—"

"Prisoner," came a deep voice, and it seemed like Alexei fucking Dinoia's voice, the commandant of the knights. Hey look, I've obtained the habit of calling people fucking. Maybe, Flynn fucking Scifo? Oh wait, Old fucking man! "Come with me."

"Fine," the old man replied straightforwardly, following Alexei fucking Dinoia from behind. Oh, look. He's throwing something at me. "Sh! Here's the key!"

I accepted the key and looked at it whole-heartedly, or so. I sarcastically kissed the key, immediately unlocking the door. Before I left, I winked at the other prisoners, who were glaring at me. I then searched for my weapon in a treasure box. I then left with it, and nice. What was waiting for me outside? A knight. Oh, you wanna' take me out? How romantic. Okay, fuck that. Just die. I immediately knocked out the knights along the way, and I finally reached a checkpoint. Yeah, checkpoint. Not really a checkpoint, but some girl was sneaking there.

"S-Stay away from me!" she demanded, and those perverted knights refused. "I need to find Flynn!"

"No can do," Oh, she said Flynn. Flynn fucki—I mean the Great Flynn, I wonder what he did to infatuate this young maiden. She's so pretty.. W-Wait, it's not like I'm a lesbian or am jealous! "We cannot leave your side."

"I said!" the pink-haired girl pointed her sword at them, and I must admit she's pretty bad at gripping sword. That, this, and that. More importantly, her dress. "I-I can fight!"

"Hey, should we do this?" the other knight asked his partner, and his partner undoubtedly nodded. Oh fuck, just how is this gonna' turn out. I decided to knock the two of them out. Heh, serves them right. "Agh!"

"My, my, messing with a beautiful maiden?" I grinned at the knight as I rested my feet at the knight. "What a pervert. Now, what should I do with you naughty boys?"

"Yuri... Lowell!" the other knight who was not unconscious shouted my name. Oh, look. I'm so famous. I then knocked out the knight with my sheathed sword. Now that should do it.

"Yuri Lowell..?" the girl mumbled my name, and I turned to her with a curious look present. "Wait, aren't you the man Flynn usually talks about?" Love that _man _comment in your speech.

"Oh, The Great Flynn?" I blinked my eyes at the girl sarcastically. I then sighed, smiling in defeat although nothing happened. "Whatabout that man?"

"He's your friend, right?" she questioned, smiling in relief when I nodded. "Uh, could.. you help me?"

"With what?" I tilted my head cluelessly before agreeing. "Finding him?"

"Y-Yes!" she nodded her head like there was no tomorrow. "P-Please?"

"Fine," I reluctantly accepted, but I knew it'd do at least some good. "At least get a change of clothes first. It won't suit if you're gonna go out there to look for him."

"O-Oh you're right. B-By the way, I-I'm Estellise." she nodded in agreement, looking at her rich clothing. "Knights might be there for me.. So could you accompany me?"

"Sure," I accepted, and what happened? Ah, she decided to have me lead the way so that she doesn't get caught. Nice, I'm a wall now. W-Wait,"W-W-Wha... SHIT!"

Woah, she tripped and fell on me. Great, my bras showing. I shouldn't have wore a costume that revealed some of my chests. But what was more great was that she was groping... my flat breasts. Oh fuck, I am not a lesbian, for your information! Agh, get off me! Stop with that innocent face, you perverted girl! I know it's accidental, b-but still!

"Wait.." She finally released her grip, and I was still blushing deeply. "You're.. a _she_?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with _that_?" I asked, secretly glaring at the flushed pink-haired girl. I fixed my costume, sighing shamefully. "Everyone mistakens my gender. No one knows I'm a freaking _she _except for you."

"B-But," She pushed her two index fingers together, still blushing as red as some kind of tomato. "You're chest.. it's as flat as an.. _ironing board_.."

_You received the title, Ironing Board!_ Oh mother. If it was a guy who'd say that, I'd beat the crap out of him. She should feel lucky that she's a she! Oh fuck this, .her Yuri! She just doesn't know a lot 'bout woman, right? Haha! T-That's right, right?! Right?! Right?! Right?!

"O-Oh sorry! I didn't mean any offence..."

And you just caused some offence. Too late, girly.

Chapter 1 – End.


	2. The Arse-Kicking Fiancee'

**Yuri : **I-Iron board... -sob-

**Airii : **Yuwii-chan... -pats- B-But wait! Even mine is as flat as an iron board!

**Yuri : **Yours is as big as Estelle's. -sob-

**Airii : **W-Well! Someone, do the Disclaimer!

**Zagi : **That bitch does not own Tales of Vesperia or other Tales games. If she did, she'd make a sequel for Tales of Vesperia, and also make sure that Kratos appears in Tales of Symphonia : Dawn of The New World as a playable character, and also make the former characters of the original Tales of Symphonia playable in the first party slot, not as guest characters.

**Airii : **W-Wah! Since when did I even invite Zagi?! N-Nevermind, except that 'bitch' part!

**Yuri : **Nevermind that bitch part.. let's just continue on to the story.. -sob-

**Chapter 2 : **Yuri Lowell, The Arse-Kicking Fiancee'

Yuri Lowell's PoV

"U-Uh Yuri," Estellise called for me from within. "D-Do you need a spare of feminine clothes..?"

"No thank you," I refused from outside, with my arms folded against my 'iron board' part. "Not interested as well."

"U-Um okay.." She then remained silent, and she finally left her fucking huge room. "Shall we get going."

"As you say, Milady." I walked away from her, carrying my sword along. "You better hurry."

Okay, fuck this. I can't forget about the moment I was called a freaking 'iron board'! I know my breasts have been flat eversince I was born, but please! Not an iron board, plox! Ugh, why am I being such a bitch. Fuh, the two of us walked and walked, and along the way I found Flynn's humongous room. I entered it, with Estellise following me from behind.

"Flynn.." Estellise looked around the humongous room, which was much more smaller compared to her room. "He must be outside then.."

"Of course, duh." I folded my arms against my chest, leaning against the wall. "Plannin' to get outside and give a chase?"

"If it's okay with you." Estellise questioned first before she agreed. Okay, I'm sick of these manners.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed, having already planned that from the beginning. "Now, let's get read—"

Before I could even open the door, it fell and I fortunately evaded the falling piece of expensive wood. I glared at it, and then shifted my gaze at the kicker. Wow, he knows his manners. He looked around, and his gaze locked at me. Okay, fuck this. Was he gonna' kill me or something?

"There you are, Flynn Scifo!" a man with red and blonde hair laughed like a psycho. "Let us cross swords! I, Zagi, swear that I will kill you!"

"Fine by m—Kya!" I was so embarassed. Oh fuck, I screamed like a girl, although I am one, when he tore my.. freaking pants with his blades. Oh, how much he's gonna pay. Look, my underwear's showi—OH FUCK! "..."

"Wait a second.." Zagi widened his eyes, and it was wider than his eyes when he laughed psychotically. "You.. are a female?"

"Got a problem?" I questioned, pulling my pants. I then loosened my costume, so that my underwear wouldn't be revealed. "Man, how unlucky am I?!"

"Flynn Scifo," Ah, look. He's calling me Flynn! How happy I am! "I hereby announce our engagement. Your elegance..! My arse-kicking fiancee..! Now let us celebrate!"

_You earned the title, 'The Arse-Kicking Fiancee'! _Okay shit. If the real Flynn knows anything about this, he'd definitely kill me for embarassing his name. Estellise's face showed everything—horror. She was gaping widely, and I stood there in embarassment. I swear, I'd kick his arse till he suffers a terrible, horrid, bloody death! In about a second or two, I kicked his arse completely.

"I-Indeed!" Zagi complimented, staring at me with a perverted look. "You're underwear is indeed beautiful, plus your invisible breasts! It makes my heart skip a beat! Flynn Sci—No, Yuri Lowell! You are the perfect vessel!"

"...Get the fuck out of my sight." I death-glared at him, pointing my sword at his throat. Without hesitation, I sliced his throat, but I realized it to be a clone. Oh, since when was he good at ninja-stuff? "...Fuck you."

"I'm looking forward to be fucked by you!" I heard Zagi's voice from above in the skies. Oh, hope no one heard that. But, what he said... he'll seriously die! Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, di—

"Um, Yuri.." I felt a tug on my costume, and I turned to the girl. "What does, 'fuck' mean?"

"...Nothing."

Chapter 2 – End


	3. The Wat Wat Tarzan (Who has a stalker!)

Clyd : So I was told that Yuri swears too much.. Ah. This world is just too beautiful for him.

Yuri : ..Him.

Clyd : Yeah! Him! You're a he in the game, after all. -crosses arms- Anyways, disclaimer please.

Karol : T-The story is p-purely f-fanmade.. C-Clyd..s-sama..

Clyd : It's 'sempai'. Oh well, I don't own Namco Bandai or anything. Now get movin' lil' shits!

Yuri : ..She's been like this eversince she met this Kano guy.. -whispers-

Karol : ..K-Kagerou Project.. was it? -whispers back-

Clyd : Hey, you lil' shits! Hurry up!

* * *

Chapter 3 : Yuri Lowell, the Wat Wat Tarzan (who actually has a stalker!) /Karolgetsshot

Estelle and I navigated through the huge forest, looking for the way to get to Halure. There seemed to be no sign of life in the forest (except for those freaking, big monsters lurking around). I sighed as I crossed my arms, and I glanced at Estelle's look. Heh, her look was super priceless. I don't know how to REALLY explain this, but it won't fit this paragraph, and I hate talking to myself or who ever is hearing my mumbling here, so I'm sure you who I don't know, should know what it is.

YES, FANS. IT'S THAT THINGIE. THAT THINGIE THAT I COOKED AND SHE TRIED TO HIDE HER DISGUST! I LOVED THAT MASTERPIECE SO MUCH! EVEN REPEDE PUKED IT OUT, AND I NEARLY PUNCHED HIS HEAD!

I guess that's just my taste. That fruit was good, though.. I wonder why nobles think it's bad.. I secretly ate it while Estelle was asleep, so yeah.. I heard that eating even the worse food in the world could help you increase your bust size.. Ah! A-As I said, I hate talking in my head!

"Yuri! It's an exit!" I blinked at the pink-haired princess, who was smiling cheerfully. She must have been comfortable to be with a girl (note this, who really looked like a guy!). "A-Ah becareful, Yuri! I think something's coming out of the bu—.."

"Bullseye!" a brat with chestnut-colored hair jumped out of the bushes, and accidentally landed on me, tearing off MANY parts of my BEAUTIFUL clothes. "Ah.. so this wasn't the eggbear either.."

"A-Ah Yuri! Y-Your c-clothes.." Estelle exclaimed, and I looked at my clothing. Seems like I won't be able to use them anymore.. "U-Um.." the look on the brat's face.. was priceless..

"OH CRAP! A WAT WAT TARZAN!" I nearly died to death when I heard the brat's comment, and I immediately punched him in the face. Damn, that was freaking embarrassing.

_Congratulations, you have earned the title, "The Wat Wat Tarzan"._

"H-He fainted.." Estelle muttered, and glanced at me. "Yuri, use these. These are the only spare clothes I have left, so.. we can get a pair of men's clothing at the store in Halure.."

Although it would be embarrassing, I decided to wear the spare Estelle had. It was better than going around with torn clothing. Besides, I would ruin Flynn's reputation.. But seriously, I looked more masculine when I wore it. But for some reason, there were sparkles on Estelle's face..

"What is it, Estelle?" I asked with a pissed look, and she was still drooling. Off in her own world, I guess.. "Oi."

"A-Ah.. Yuri should just keep on wearing that.." Estelle mumbled, and I felt like punching her too, but the empire would execute me for that. "Aah.."

"I guess we'll have to wait.." I sighed, and crossed my arms. But sure, maybe these clothes do suit me.. Maybe they do! Oh wait, I could disguise as a girl.. and none of the guards would recognize me.. THEN I COULD PUNCH ESTELLE THEN! And so, I punched her.

"OH RAVEN, YOU'D MAKE A PERFECT BROOM FOR YURI! OH WAIT, HOW ABOUT FLYNN..?!" and I punched her again. And, who the hell is this Raven guy?

* * *

"Why isn't there any barrier in this town..?" Estelle looked around the town, and immediately tended to the wounded. I merely sat on the ground, waiting for a change of clothes.

Sure, the town was kinda.. weird in some way. The barrier was destroyed, I suppose. It seems like the barrier is created by the tree, which seems like it's withered.. I sighed, and before I knew it, I found myself scruffling the brat's hair, and for some reason, he was asleep on my lap.

"WHAT THE HELL, BRAT! GET OFF MY LAP RIGHT NOW!" I punched the brat off my lap. Come to think of it, I've been becoming more of a tsundere.. Man, I miss my sarcastic self.. Maybe if I get back my original costume, I may be able to get back to my usual self..

I sat back, waiting for Estelle to finish. We still had to find Flynn, after all. People said that he went to Aspio, so I guess that's our next stop.. I guess we'll have to leave this brat alone here.. Besides, he ate my freshly-made sandwich when he was half-asleep, so I can't wait to kill him..

"Mama.." the brat mumbled, and creeped back to my lap. I deadpanned at him, but decided to just give up. I patted his head, and tried to tell him to get up. Yet, he didn't. "Brat, if you don't get up, I swear I'll somehow get Edward Cullen to get into your room in the night.."

And somewhere far, I felt someone fixing his or her gaze on me.. This is creepy...

And, somewhere faraway..

"Captain, how long do you plan on stalking that lady?!" Sodia asked with a dumbfounded face.

"For as long as she lives." None other than the great Flynn Scifo replied, and grinned. "You know what? I'm gonna find where she lives, and attach security cameras everywhere."

"C-Captain.." Sodia let out a sigh, and looked away. "Captain, I'll burn down your porn collection."

"WAAAAAH! SODIA DON'T! DON'T WORRY, YOUR BUST SIZE IS STILL COUNTED AS FLAT, WHICH IS JUSTICE!" and he gets an extreme punch from his very own lieutenant.

* * *

Yuri : -shiver-

Clyd : Eeeh, Yuri, is Flynn interested in big ones or small ones?

Yuri : …

Flynn : FLAT IS JUSTICE! EVERYONE SHOULD KNOW THAT!


End file.
